cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Season 1)
The '''1st season '''of '''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '''premiered on August 07, 2013, and concluded on August 23, 2013, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced the original seventeen participants. The season is a Vanilla Free-For-All (FFA), everyone is on their own and the last remaining participant is deemed the winner of the event. The season experienced its' first major glitch, as leaving the server would automatically eliminate the participant from the game. This would cause an issue as several players were eliminated unexpectedly, leaving their season as a stop. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles, the server was hosted by Thinknoodles, the intro was created by PatClone, and the music used is unknown. The season followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Participants *GraserMC *PatClone *Vasehh *RealThinknoodles *Dowsey *kricken *ExplosiveBisket *Flexvoid *StrauberryJam *IBobotastic *Pokediger1 *Spryite *MaxTheDog_ *LaberosStar *Willybix *MiiNDSNiiP3 * Vikkstar123 Summary First Death UHC Season 1 began with 17 Minecraft YouTubers hosted by organizers/participants GraserMC and RealThinkNoodles. Due to the lack of experience by majority of the players with the Ultra Hardcore mode, Season 1’s deaths and damages comprised mostly of natural damages. In Episode 1, IBobtastic met with variety of mobs including Zombies, Skeletons, Slime, Spider and Creepers and along with a daring expedition in the night to forage woods, had collectively brought him down to two hearts before a careless fall caused him to be the first UHC Cube death. First Kill First blood was activated when ExplosiveBisket, weakened to two hearts, attempted to run away from a Creeper by going down into his shallow cave. Spryite spotted ExplosiveBisket’s nametag while hunting and killed the same Creeper ExplosiveBisket was running away from. With 1-2 hits, Spryite killed ExplosiveBisket only to have himself suffocated by sand later in the game. Mid-Game Other PVP kills before the finale included LaberosStar defeating MaxTheDog_ in an accidental cave meet up and VikkStar123 succumbed to a suicidal bow shot. One after another, Willybix, Spyrite, kricken, LaberosStar, Vasehh, Flexvoid, Pokediger1, RealThinkNoodles and Dowsey all perished by natural deaths while two players, MiiNDSNiiP3 and StrauberryJam were eliminated due to technical glitch. This reduced the competition to the final two - GraserMC and PatClone. Final Battle GraserMC began the season with a dominant start in terms of relative hearts, mining and mob dealings and was all prepared to hunt for other players. Meanwhile, PatClone unsuccessfully obtain a bow and had to resort to building a sky base for the final showdown with GraserMC. PatClone strategy to avoid a bow fight was to lure GraserMC into his small sky base ensuring only a melee sword fight would take place. However, due to GraserMC having problems finding PatClone’s base, PatClone had to provide his location to GraserMC. Eventually GraserMC spotted the base from a far but avoid notifying PatClone. Meanwhile PatClone stepped at the edge of his sky base, looking for GraserMC. GraserMC launched an arrow, knocking PatClone off his base and was dealt with massive fall damage. Though PatClone survived, he failed to run away from GraserMC and with only half a heart left, PatClone was killed in Episode 9 and GraserMC became the first winner of the Cube UHC. Elimination Trivia * The Final 10 Contestants Merge to Season 2 *4 Contestants died from PvP *10 Contestants died from PvE **7 from mobs **3 from other causes (suffocation, fall, fire) *2 Contestants died from a server glitch **MiiNDSNiiP3 and StrauberryJam had the potential to last longer but were eliminated by the Disconnection Glitch *In this season, the greatest amount of players died from Player vs Environment (PvE) as opposed to Player vs Player (PvP) * This season was the only season besides Season 7 to not have 24 players. * This season had a death every episode. *First player kill was committed by Spryite *Most Kills: Tie between Spryite, LaberosStar, Vikkstar123, and GraserMC (1 apiece) *Last to take damage: Pokediger1 *Grapeapplesauce was originally going to compete in this season, but overslept. * BloodZelos was also going to compete in this season, along with Season 2, but had a soccer game. Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. '' Gallery Videos